disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Arlo
Arlo & Spot (Originaltitel: The Good Dinosaur) ist ein Computeranimationsfilm der Pixar Animation Studios aus dem Jahr 2015. Der Film wurde gemeinsam von Peter Sohn und Enrico Casarosa produziert, welcher auch am Kurzfilm La Luna arbeitete.DisneyPixar über TwitterInterview mit Enrico Casarosa Die Musik wurde von Mychael Danna komponiert.Mychael Danna komponiert Filmmusik für 'Arlo & Spot'Footage zu 'Arlo & Spot' Bob Peterson sollte ursprünglich die Regie übernehmen, aber am 30. August 2013 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass er das Projekt aufgrund von Problemen bei der Handlung verlassen hat.Bob Peterson ist nicht mehr an 'Arlo & Spot' beteiligt Diese Umbesetzung sorgte auch dafür, dass der Film nicht ursprünglich wie geplant schon 2014, sondern erst 2015 (im gleichen Jahr wie Alles steht Kopf) veröffentlicht wurde. Der Kurzfilm Sanjay's Super Team ist mit dem Film verknüpft, wurde jedoch nicht in Deutschland vor Arlo & Spot gezeigt.Pixar-Künstler Sanjay Patel wird persönlich mit 'Sanjay's Super Team' Beschreibung Was wäre wenn der tödliche Asteroid vor Millionen von Jahren die Erde verfehlt hätte und die Dinosaurier nie ausgestorben wären? Erlebt die Geschichte von Arlo, einem 20 Meter großen gutherzigen Apatosaurus. Als seine friedliche Herde eines Tages von einem Schicksalsschlag ereilt wird, macht sich Arlo auf den Weg um den Frieden wieder herzustellen. Unterwegs begegnet ihm der unwahrscheinlichste Weggefährte den man sich vorstellen kann: ein Menschenjunge namens Spot.Beschreibung auf filme.disney.de Handlung Als jüngster und schwächster unter seinen drei Geschwistern wächst Arlo auf und scheint in allen Belangen seinem Bruder Buck und seiner Schwester Libby unterlegen. Er stolpert häufig über seine viel zu großen Füße, hat Angst vor jedem noch so kleinen Insekt und scheitert an allen Aufgaben, die ihm sein Vater und seine Mutter geben. Sie versuchen ihm Aufgaben zu geben, die auch er bewältigen kann, damit auch er sich seinen Abdruck auf dem Ernte-Silo verdienen kann, doch es scheint, als würde Arlo einfach immer zu große Angst haben. Eines Tages hat abermals ein unbekannter Schädling Teile der Ernte gefressen und der Vater möchte, dass Arlo sich um diesen Dieb kümmert. Doch als dieser schnell in der Falle sitzt, kann Arlo es nicht über das Herz bringen den Dieb, der sich als kleiner wilder Junge entpuppt, kaltblütig zu töten und lässt ihn ziehen. Arlos Vater bemerkt das schnell, wird sehr wütend und rennt mit Arlo hinter dem Fliehenden her, hoffend, ihn noch erwischen zu können. Doch auf dieser Jagd bricht ein Gewitter über das Land hinein und gerade als der Vater seinen Fehler bemerkt wird, er von der anbrausenden Flut des Flusses mitgerissen und kommt in dem Wasser um. Arlo schafft es nach Hause und ist jetzt mehr denn je in der Verantwortung, mit seinen Geschwistern zusammen die Familie zu unterstützen. Sollte die Ernte nicht bis zum ersten Schneefall eingebracht sein, so wird das Essen nicht alle bis über den Winter retten. Als der kleine Junge erneut im Ernte-Silo sitzt und von Spot erwischt wird, jagt dieser den Jungen fort und fällt dabei in den nahe gelegenen Fluss. Irgendwann, viele, viele Kilometer später, wacht der erschöpfte und verwirrte Arlo wieder auf und irrt orientierungslos umher. Als er erschöpft und hoffnungslos mit einem eingeklemmten Fuß einschläft, merkt am nächsten Tag, dass ihn jemand befreit hat. Der kleine Junge Spot, der Erntedieb, hat den Fuß des Dinos befreit und bringt ihm jetzt sogar Nahrung herbei. Arlo ist immer noch wütend und schiebt dem Jungen die Schuld an seiner Misere und natürlich an dem Todes seines Vaters zu, merkt aber schnell, dass er dem kleinen Jungen vertrauen und folgen kann. Sie treffen auf einen verschroben und sehr merkwürdigen Dinosaurier, den Tierchen-Sammler, welcher zusammen mit Arlo einen Namen für den kleinen Jungen findet. Nachdem wildes Durcheinander-Raten nichts bringt, kommt Arlo spontan auf den Namen Spot und der kleine Junge reagiert sofort auf ihn. Von diesem Tag an, trägt er diesen Namen. Die beiden kommen sich immer näher und werde Freunde. Eines Tages werden sie nach einem heftigen Sturm unerwartet von Pterosauriern, under anderem von Donnerknall, angegriffen und Arlo rettet Spot vor ihnen. Als dann die Nacht hereinbricht, packt Arlo die Trauer um seinen Vater und das Heimweh. Er symbolisiert anhang von Stöcken und Sand, dass er seinen Vater verloren hat und unerwartet scheint Sport zu verstehen, das den Dinosaurier so traurig macht. Auch er zeigt anhand der Stöcke, dass er seine ganze Familie (Mutter und Vater) verloren habe. Auf der Suche nach Arlos Farm stoßen sie auf zwei junge T-Rex-Geschwister, welch auf den ersten Blick sehr furcheinflößend aussehen, sich dann aber schnell als sehr freundlich und interessiert entpuppen. Der grummelige aber herzensgute Vater Butch willigt ein, dass Spot die Fährte zu den Vieh-Dieben der T-Rex-Familie aufnehmen kann und Dank der feinen Nase des Jungen, stoßen sie auch schnell auf die geklaute Herde. Dort nehmen sie alle zusammen den Kampf auf gegen Bubbha und die anderen Velociraptoren, die die ganze Herde nach und nach fressen wollten. Arlo kann den T-Rex-Vater sogar einmal retten. Nach dem Kampf treiben sie zusammen die Herde wieder gen Heimat und zeigen Arlo den richtigen Weg heim. Auf diesem Weg geraten der Dino und sein Freund abermals in große Schwierigkeiten: nicht nur, dass die Flugsaurier erneut angreifen, zu guter Letzt stürzen Arlo und Spot auch in den reißenden Fluss und überleben den Kampf unter Wasser mit gefährlichem Treibgut und den Sturz den Wasserfall hinab nur knapp. Als sie dann endlich auf den letzten Metern zurück zur Farm sind, trifft das Gespann unerwartet auf eine Menschenfamilie. Spot hatte schon vor Kurzem am Horizont eine menschenähnliche Gestalt gesehen und nun scheint es so, als würde diese zu einer ganzen Familie gehören. Spot will erst nicht mit ihnen gehen, obwohl sie ihn mit sanften Gesten einladen, doch Arlo erkennt, dass sein kleiner Freund nur so eine echte Familie finden kann und schiebt ihn sacht zu ihnen hin. Die beiden Freunde trennen sich nun schmerzvoll voneinander und gehen getrennte Wege. Arlo findet schlussendlich wieder nach Hause und läuft seiner Mutter entgegen, welche ihn aus der Ferne erst kurz für seinen Vater hält, dann aber erkennt, dass ihr Sohn wieder heimgekehrt ist. Bevor der Regisseur geändert wurde Bevor bekannt gegeben wurde, dass der Regisseur geändert wurde, wurden einige zusätzliche Details über den Film bekannt gegeben. Derzeit ist es unklar wie viele von diesen Informationen noch auf den fertigen Film zutreffen werden. Laut der Los Angeles Times sagte Peter Sohn, dass das Herz der Geschichte das selbe bleibt und es immer noch um diesen jungen Dinosaurier geht, aber dass die Welt sich sehr verändert hat. Die Los Angeles Times sagte auch, dass die ursprüngliche Idee, dass Dinosaurier Landwirte sind, fallen gelassen wurde und, dass die Natur des Films der Antagonist sei.Pixar ändert Bausteine von 'Arlo & Spot' John Lasseter sagte über die Handlung des Films, dass sie eine Art Cartoon Dinosaurier haben, aber sie keine Kleidung anhaben oder so etwas. Wir konzentrieren uns auf Pflanzenfresser, nicht auf Fleischfresser. Es ist eine sehr lustige Geschichte über eine bestimmte Art und Weise des Lebens.John Lasster erklärt 'Arlo & Spot' Bei der D23 Expo 2013 wurde die Handlungs des Film genauer beschrieben. Dinosaurier sind die dominierende Spezies und waren Bauern. Der Film folgt einer Apatosaurus-Familie. Einer von ihnen, mit dem Namen Arlo, entdeckt einen großen Käfer, der eigentlich ein menschliches Kind ist. Die beiden begeben sich auf eine Reise durch verschiedene Klimazonen.D23 bringt mehr Details zu 'Arlo & Spot' Charaktere *'Arlo' *'Spot' *'Butch' *'Papa' *'Tierchen-Sammler' *'Donnerknall' *'Mama' *'Buck' *'Libby' *'Bubbha' Entwicklung Entwurf aus der Entwicklung|thumb Als ein Werbevideo für Oben abgerufen wurde konnte man im Hintergrund vier Bilder sehen. Eine Ton-Skulptur eines Langhals-Dinosauriers mit einer Person daneben. Darunter befinden sich zwei weitere Bilder von Tonfiguren eines Jungen. Das vierte Bild, welches man nicht deutlich erkennen konnte, zeigt einen Sauropod. Da Oben im Jahre 2009 veröffentlich wurde, könnte die Entwicklung im Jahre 2009 begonnen haben.Erste Infos zu 'Arlo & Spot'Versteckte Hinweise auf neuen Pixar-Film? Das erste Veröffentlichungsdatum des Films wurde erstmals im Juni 2011 auf den 27. November 2013 festgelegt. Relativ kurz danach wurden Infos zur Handlung, zum Regisseur und Co-Regisseur, Produzent und andere kleine Details bekannt gegeben. Bob Peterson und John Walker gaben den Film humorvoll den Titel The Untitled Pixar Movie About Dinosaurs. Am 24. April 2012 gab Pixar an, dass der Titel The Good Dinosaur (Arlo & Spot) sein wird.Ein paar Details zu Pixars neuen Dinosaurier-Film Am 22. Dezember 2011 teilte Disney die kommenden Starttermine für seine Filme vor. Der Film Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren wurde für den 27. November 2013 angesetzt und viele dachten, dass der Film umbenannt wurde, da in diesem Zeitraum ursprünglich erscheinen sollte. Doch Peter Scirette von Disney bestätigte, dass dies kein Pixar-Film sei. Später kündigte Pixar an, dass der Film am 30. Mai 2014 erscheinen soll. Am 9. August 2013 wurde auf der D23 Expo bekannt, dass Lucas Neff, John Lithgow, Frances McDormand, Neil Patrick Harris, Judy Greer und Bill Hader die englischen Synchronsprecher werden. Im August 2013 berichtete Blue Sky Disney, dass aufgrund von geschichtlichen Problem der Regisseur und der Prdouzent den Film verlassen mussten. Laut dem Bericht sucht das Studio einen neuen Direktorm, der den Film auf Kurs bringen soll. Es werde weiterhin versucht, dass der Film im Jahr 2014 erscheint. Bis August 2014 hatten John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich, Mark Andrews und der ursprüngliche Co-Regisseur Peter Sohn das Projekt aufbereitet, so dass es vorwärts gehen konnte. John Lithgow sagte, dass ein komplett anderes Gefühl wäre aufzunehmen. Lightgow bestätigte, dass Frances McDormand immer noch ein Teil der Besatzung ist. Über die restliche Besatzung ist nichts bekannt. Videos DER GUTE DINOSAURIER - Offizieller Trailer (German deutsch) – Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD ARLO & SPOT - 2. Offizieller Trailer (Exklusiv in Deutschland) – Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD Das Pixar Vermächtnis - 20 Jahre Freundschaft wie bei ARLO & SPOT Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD The Good Dinosaur - Official US Trailer ARLO & SPOT - Hit it - Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD ARLO & SPOT - Willkommen - Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD ARLO & SPOT - Genau genommen - Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD ARLO & SPOT - Synchronsprecher Tom Wlaschiha - Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD ARLO & SPOT - Eine unglaubliche Geschichte - Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD ARLO & SPOT - Eroberung der Herzen - Ab 26.11.2015 im Kino - Disney HD Gropher Chase - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Bauch - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Baby Dinos - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Zunge - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Charakter-Clip Mix für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Mini-Kino zum Selberbauen - Anleitung ARLO & SPOT T-Rex 2 - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT T-Rex 1 - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Stampfen - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Starren - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Marmots 2 - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT Marmots 1 - Charakter-Clip für dein Hologramm ARLO & SPOT ARLO & SPOT - Ein Familienfilm, der begeistert - JETZT im Kino - Disney HD ARLO & SPOT - Weihnachtszeit Zeit für Geschichten! - JETZT im Kino - Disney HD ARLO & SPOT - Ab 31. März auf DVD, Blu-ray™ und 3D Blu-ray™ Disney HD Galerie Siehe Arlo & Spot/Galerie Trivia *Ende August 2015 wurde die deutsche Übersetzung von Der gute Dinosaurier in Arlo & Spot geändert. *Arlo & Spot und Alles steht Kopf sollen die einzigen Pixar-Filme sein, die keinen richtigen Bösewicht als Hauptgegner haben. *Zusammen mit Alles steht Kopf ist Arlo & Spot der erste Film, der mit einem anderen Pixar-Film im selben Jahr veröffentlicht wird. Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:الديناصور اللطيف en:The Good Dinosaur es:The Good Dinosaur fi:Kunnon dinosaurus fr:Le Voyage d'Arlo it:Il viaggio di Arlo ja:アーロと少年 nl:The Good Dinosaur pl:Dobry dinozaur pt-br:O Bom Dinossauro ru:Хороший динозавр uk:Добрий динозавр zh:恐龍當家 Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Pixar Kategorie:Filme von Pixar Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filme mit Tieren Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2015 Filme Kategorie:Arlo & Spot